


The Pencil

by Lutrinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Love, Other, Romance, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutrinae/pseuds/Lutrinae
Summary: What if that awful night didn't go as planned?What if she was alive and not dead?What if it was all part of a greater plan and she needed to be saved?Allison was born to handle the bow but not to die at a young age. What happens if she isn't dead after all.





	

Having sent the last of her arrows off towards one of the hooded covered dark clothed guys that currently was hurting one of her dearest friends, Allison smiled with pride as she watched how the figure burst with some sort of greenish light from the area her arrow had pierced him. Her friends were saved and they had defeated the dark and evil beings near Beacon Hills. She barely managed to turn around to see if Scott had reached them before she felt the cold blade against her chest, sliding through her inner and out on her back. Gasping without a sound, she felt how the blade was retrieved and left only flaming fire inside of her, making the knees that were holding her entire being up crumbled being her, forcing her towards the cold ground that desperately wanted to swallow her whole. 

 

Placing her hand on his cheek, feeling the softness that his tears had created on his cheeks, how the moist feeling was the most amazing feeling in the entire world, she could only smile up towards him, looking at his confused teary eyes as he tried his best to take her pain. “I can’t take it. I can’t take your pain away.” He managed to whisper out, half broken and half heartfelt. “That’s because it doesn’t hurt anymore.” She whispered back as she caressed the side of his cheek, brushing off the fresh tears that fled his eyes and she swallowed hard as she felt like she was almost floating in water and she closed her eyes for a brief second before feeling his hands on her shoulders, shaking her in order to keep her from not having closed eyes around him. 

 

“It’s not okay. It is absolutely not okay. This should be me, me with the wound in my chest. Not… not you Allie.” He breathed out as he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, bringing her eyes to close for a second before blinking them open again, the sudden feeling of sleepiness vanished from her body and she had never felt so alive before. “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. I couldn’t wish for a better death, it’s almost perfect. I’m in the arms of my first love, the only boy I have ever loved, the one person I’ll always love no matter what. I love you, Scott McCall, always.” She breathed out before she slowly pulled his head closer to hers, her need for a final kiss was overpowering her senses, dominating her actions for the last time. The last kiss of her life that would be the beginning of something perfect. 

 

A final way of saying goodbye to the person who stole her heart the moment he offered her his pen in class. Placing her lips softly against his, she could feel the raw need for holding onto life a little longer, the need to jump up from the cold ground and throw her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless before finally making him understand she really wasn’t dying, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The blow had taken all her energy and flushed it out. The way his lips was pressed against hers, she felt like she could finally let go, let go of this life and move towards the light near her feet. 

 

Pulling back from his lips, she slowly opened her eyes and brushed her thumb slowly over his newly kissed lips and couldn’t help but smile one last time as she felt the strength in her arm go out and her eyes closed one last time, finally letting go of her life and being swallowed into the darkness, hearing singing around her while being in the arms of her beloved first love, Scott, she felt like floating, light as a feather and yet still as heavy as thousand pounds of lead. It’s like what they always say, dying is easy, painless, thoughtless. It’s living that’s the tricky part. All the emotions can play up, go from angry to sad in a matter of a few seconds. Living was the hardest part of life, not who broke up or who didn’t get paid that month. Living life, breathing in the air around you and actually moving your body is what makes it hard. 

 

Breathing out slowly, she slowly managed to blink the rest of the sleep out of her eyes before she noticed the entire room was white, the walls were white, the ceiling was white even the curtains was white. Feeling a pulse monitor on her finger, breathing tubes against her nose and sticky pads connected to a machine to measure her heartbeats, she noticed a blurry figure sitting in a chair at the far end of the room. Pushing herself slowly up onto her elbows, she started to notice the room around her. The painting on the wall near the door of a vase with sunflowers, the few bouquets that were standing on the table at the edge of her bed, white roses as well as white lilies and dark red tulips. She smiled weakly as she finally managed to make out the person in the chair and she felt her eyes tear up, feeling the pure sting of betrayal as she tried to keep her breathing on the slow pace. 

 

Her dad. Her dearest dad. Her one true hero in life. The man who gave her the family bow and quiver so she could practice for the one thing she loved in life, archery. The grownup who had sat her down on the death of her mother and just held her, letting her know that no matter what would happen, he would never let her go on in life alone and scared. The father who had broken the nose of her latest boyfriend because he insulted the family, and the dad who had made sure she was still alive now, breathing and crying on his shoulder as she managed to wrap her arms around his shoulder, feeling his tears on her cheek as well. “What happened, dad?” She managed to say, feeling the raw sandpaper feeling in her throat from not having fluid through it for quite some time. 

 

“Well when Scott came out of the tunnels, carrying you in his arms with the most tear streaked cheeks I’ve seen in my life, I managed to get you out of his arms and into the ambulance someone had called for you. Knowing that you were more or less dead, we drove off without a siren or anything, just letting your friends stand there, hugging each other for comfort over their loss. Though I had a trick up my sleeve because in that ambulance there was this guy, man actually really big and scary but anyway he can channel energy and remove some recently added energy to people which have caused them pain or even death and well that’s how you ended up here.” He smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and leant back against the bed, holding her close to his chest as he stroked his fingers through her hair in a slow pace. “I had to pull you out of the system, if I hadn’t done it now, you would have been taken by the same people and pulled to the memory lane. A place where you are stuck because on earth, people have forgotten about you.” 

 

“So I can’t go home? Since I am… dead?” She said as she made her way through some grilled chicken with cheese sticks and french fries. “Like I can’t talk to Lydia again about how awesome a dress is in some store, or call Stiles for a joke when I feel down?” Smiling as she thought back on her friends, reality hit her and her appetite haltered to a full stop and she dropped the chicken thigh she was eating. “You can’t.. At least not until the threats are killed and it’s safe in Beacon Hills. I know you miss them and probably will miss them a lot over the years, but we are working our asses off back there to get the town safe again for your return. Derek has the whips today and boy does he like to be in charge.” Chris laughed at his own joke when one of the doctors stopped by and looked at her records. 

 

“Alright Allison let’s just take your temperature, check your wound and see how your heart, if it’s all clear you are more or less free to go” He gave her a quick smile before moving over to the bedside and pulled up her gown, looking at the tender and reddish looking long cut on her upper abdomen. “Just keep it clean and then see your own doctor in a few days to get the stitches out but I would say you are quite lucky. A few inches to the right and you wouldn’t be here eating delicious chicken.” He shook both of their hands and made a dash for the door in a hurried pace. 

 

“That’s great. Your mum and I got you an apartment in Miami, view over the ocean and a brand new car. You need to lay a low baby girl.” He smiled sadly as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a keychain with a few keys on it as well as one picture framed in a little locket, “It was in Scott’s pocket when we buried you. He wanted you to have it. I’m gonna get the papers signed so we can go shopping.” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before making a quick dash for the same door as the doctor, afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep his hidden any longer.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

Opening the same locket, given her on this day 4 years earlier, Allison couldn’t help but smile one of her rarest smiles ever. The one only one person had seen before. That someone happened to be the same person who gave her the locket. The picture showed the two of them at the first prom together sophomore year. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, laughing at the camera so selfless and happy, carefree and full of joy. Placing the locket, which had the day she made it to Miami been placed on a chain around her neck, close to her heart above the rope in dark ruby red colour, she made her way to the podium to accept her degree in ancient weaponry as well as the trophy for champion of the archery team. Looking around the huge crowd, searching for the one person who knew she was there, one person who, when in charge became a person worthy of pranks, and someone her dad trusted with his life, she finally found the pair of dark blue eyes of a certain Derek Hale, sitting in the way back of the hundreds people, smiling like the proudest big brother ever, if he was her big brother. 

 

“Hey. Finally nice to put a human being on the name.” He smiled as he wrapped her up in a hug when the graduates were hugging their relatives. “Well, your dad does speak really really proudly of you. Even more now… Champion” Ruffling her hair around after having hijacked her graduate cap, he swung his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her towards the entrance, making sure all guys in the room knew she was off limits. “That is typically big brother behaviour. Are you feeling okay? Are you like not getting sick or anything? Sure you don’t want to pop by the nurse just to make sure?” Pinching his side, earning her a jump and a quiet laughter, making her face lit up with a huge smile and earned herself another ruffle of her hair, making her smack his hands away while making a grunting sound. 

 “Hey.. Why aren’t my dad here today? He promised me he would be so why did he send you?” Allison asked him brutally as they sat in front of each other at some cheap restaurant where they served her favourite, grilled chicken with french fries. And even better when it was the handsome yet super dorky person who sat in front of her who was paying. “Well, he has managed to make Beacon Hills save. After a lot of hard work, intense sessions, a lot of killing and a few sacrifices. He got it done. So you can actually return home now. That’s the reason why he sent me and not himself. He’s mayor now.” Making a face, Derek rolled his eyes as he felt his phone vibrate in his trousers, indicating an incoming phone call and held up his finger to his lips to hush her as he answered. 

 

“Derek Hale speaking….. yes? Oh, really that is nice of you… Want me to tell that to the boss or want to tell that yourself?. Thought so. Have a good day.” “Sorry about that. We have this new guy who more or less just let a nightmare lose at home and well he is gonna get punished.” Derek clapped his hands together and turned his full attention towards the waitress that was asking if they wanted some delicious desert. “Derek, you wanna take this outside?” 

 

Allison winked at him as she pulled out her phone, her background screen was a picture her dad had sent her of Scott winning with his team the state championship. Smiling widely she unlocked it only to find a new message from the same old man. Opening it, she nearly broke down. A picture was sent from her dad, showing Scott, Lydia and Stiles by her grave the same day, with their caps and ropes on, placing a bouquet of tulips on her grave, Lydia placing her salutatorian band over her gravestone. Allison placed her hand on her lips as she desperately blinked away the tears that were threatening desperately to break free of her eyes. “I’ll go home with you. Just… give me some time to pack and all, alright Derek?” Smiling to the waitress she handed her a card with her address on it, “Have him on that address in two days.” 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

Going home was never really a thing Allison would have thought would happen, not until she was at least 70, had grey hair and wore momma jeans. Having not gone home with Derek after 2 days the year before, she had finally managed to pull what was left off her patience, strength and willpower to finally pack the car and just drive home. On arriving at her dad’s house, she did indeed notice Derek’s car in the driveway along with another unfamiliar car. Grabbing the wig from the passenger seat, she quickly hid her hair with it, now showing off a blonde short haired woman. Placing some sunglasses on her nose, she pulled up to the nearest store, actually not that far from her home and quickly wrote out a message to Derek. 

‘Is everything alright? Whose car is it?’

‘That’s just Stiles’ car. Oh yeah, definitely good you didn’t park and come in.’ 

 

She smiled weakly before she reached another message, still from Derek and she rolled her eyes at his reply and just sighed. “Well, the school should be a good place to start?” She told herself as she fired up her truck and rolled towards school, stopping just outside on the kerb and rolled down the side window, looking around the empty lot, slowly white from the snow, her dad had warned her off earlier that day. Looking over the peaceful land of untouched snow, she suddenly felt like a little kid again. Jumping out of the car, she walked towards the benches where the gang used to sit, smiling to herself as she sat down on the edge of one of them, thinking back to how they all would probably be laughing at something Stiles had said about some movie he had watched earlier that week or how Lydia wanted nothing more to be done with school. 

 

Smacking her hands together in order to get some heat into them after having rubbed them together but failed, she felt the soft pressure of some thick air coming in from the north and she looked up at the clouded sky, how the colours changed from the light grey to a darker grey as bad weather pulled in. “Gertha.” She mouthed to herself and laughed at it, ‘what a stupid name for a storm so close to Christmas.’ She thought to herself as she stood up and kicked some snow that was in front of her. The snow was starting fall, first with a few flakes per second to more and more, getting bigger and bigger as the flakes grew in size. Stepping into the car she noticed she had a message from an unknown number as well as one from Derek. 

 

D: ‘ Unknown number is Stiles. He knows you are alive. He took it well, says you owe him doughnuts.’ 

Unknown: ‘Hey A, long time no hugs? Mean. I know who you want to see the most, not me or Lydia. He’s at the cemetery, a monthly thing he does. Talk soon. It’s Stiles btw.’ 

 

Putting her car in drive, she quickly sped off from the school with renewed hope in her chest that perhaps he would forgive her for lying to him. Maybe he will allow her to hug him as a Christmas present to her. Perhaps her dad will have to tie him down until he actually listens to the story. Thought what she hoped for the most is she won’t scare him off. Quickly typing a reply to both Stiles and Derek with the hopes of their good luck, she slammed the breaks when she saw how the town had changed over the last 5 years. In front of the truck was a huge, snow-covered oak tree, showing its shadowing effect towards the ground, where a little deer stood, panicked out of its own little skin. Breathing out slowly after having almost hit a tree, a place she swore was a road before, she backed up and turned left, towards the town’s church. 

 

Finding a parking spot near the church was always a challenge, an even bigger one when there was a church gathering for the elderly people in town. Having circled around the medium size parking lot for around 5 minutes, she finally spotted a spot she could manoeuvre her giant truck into. Turning off the car, she found herself in opening and closing the locket with the picture in and she was smiling even though tears were running down her cheeks. Brushing them off quickly, she shoved the locket under her shirt and zipped up her jacket. Placing a hat onto her wig as well as geeky glasses, she stepped out of the car and locked it as she turned towards the graveyard. 

 

Making her way through the now thick layer of snow that covered the grounds of the graveyard, hung heavy on the nearby trees that rounded up the graveyard along with the lamps that covered the paths was glowing with a wintery glow. Finally stepping around the tree that she had seen pictures off so many times. So many times her dad or Derek had stalked her friends to the graveyard to celebrate her birthday, their grades, their college's acceptation letters or the fact they graduated high school. That was the same tree where the picture she had gotten a year ago as her friends were yet again sending her a tribute to their successes. Thinking of that made her smile a little as she peeked out from behind the tree, scaring at the back of the guy whom her heart owned, the guy who made her smile on the darkest days, the guy who was her first love, is her first love and will always be her first love. 

 

“Hey there Allie. So here I am again, sitting in front of your grave like some heartbroken, soul lost person who apparently has nothing better to do on a lonely Thursday evening, only days after returning to Beacon Hills for Christmas. Mum’s great, still struggling over the loss of her friend, Lucy, that I told you about the last time I was here, but we’re coping. Or well trying to. Lydia got the job at the university of North Carolina, the one job she had wanted since you were gone. She wanted to make a difference and you can say she is now.” Scott pulled out his phone and sighed weakly as he saw it was another message from Stiles, saying he had a huge gift for him. 

 

“That was just Stiles, again again, bugging me about some huge gift he has gotten me. I just think it’s his way of saying he rock and I suck. But damn, it’s been some trying years without you, Allison. Your dad… he basically lost it when he saw you dead and ordered everybody, even Peter corrected himself after Chris, to kill or slay the evil. He wasn’t happy until it was done. So did I tell you about the snow? It’s finally snowing here in Beacon Hills, something you missed. On the day of your funeral back in late November, I think even the skies were sad that you were gone. They grew darker and started crying their ice cold tears of sadness.” 

 

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the same pen he had given her on the first day of her being at their high school and Allison placed a hand onto her mouth to muffle the gasp that escaped her. ‘He remembers.’ 

 

“I miss you, Allison, more and more every day and yet still less and less every day. Like every year I wish for one more day with you, and I’m gonna wish for that this year as well. So I brought you this, in case you forget again.” Placing his lips against the pen’s side he placed it beside the fresh bouquet of tulips and stood up, taking a deep breath and turned to leave, heading directly towards her tree. ‘Oh god, why can’t I do this? Oh dear god. Think.. How should we break it to him?…. Got it!’ 

 

Slowly stepping into the tree’s shadow, hidden from the path that lead him from her grave and towards the parking lot, she watched as he passed by, looking like a grown-up man should look like. Lean and smart looking, with some afternoon stubbles playing on his cheeks and she stood still for a moment, just looking at him as he slowly started to get further and further away from the spot where she stood locked in place. ‘Bitch snap out of it.’ She mentally smacked herself as she loaded her bow with a silver arrow and aimed at the tree just ahead of him. Taking a deep breath with closed eyes, she prayed with her entire heart that he would indeed forgive her and she wouldn’t just shoot the arrow and run off. Opening her eyes again she quickly took aim and sent the arrow flying hitting the tree, only managing to dodge his shoulder with a few inches. Hearing the gasp from him as he turned around to see what had hit the tree just near him, she managed to get the hat, the wig and the glasses off and took a deep breath when she heard the shouting. 

 

“Who did that? Who is messing with me?!” Scott was shouting around the empty graveyard, looking around with fast and unbalanced moves. Slowly wrapping his hand around the arrow, he pulled it out from the wood and just held it in his hand as it was the most precious thing in the whole world to him. Looking up towards the sky with a weak smile on his lips, he mumbled a silent thank you and just stood still with his back towards her. Taking probably the deepest breath she had ever taking in her life and slowly letting out a few seconds later with all her fears of rejection, loss and the fear of him running off, she stepped out into the light, slowly heading towards her grave. 

 

Knowing Scott would have picked up on her footsteps, she managed to keep herself shielded from any evidence that she was indeed Allison. All but one thing, her hair. The curly dark brown hair was now clearly viewable to everybody who was around like it had been since she had been taking away from her life. Stopping in front of her grave, she kept her face shielded since she was taking a few moments to gather herself. Smiling weakly to herself as she saw the pencil on the ground, their initials printed on it from the time she wrote them with a sharpie, she couldn’t help but bent down and pick it up. 

 

Being able to hear the footsteps of Scott getting a bit closer in the crusty snow, she took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing managed to come out. Hearing the halter of footsteps around 10 feet away from her, she swallowed hard and closed her eyes, ‘now or never’ she thought to herself as she heard the words come from the mouth of her loved one. “Who are you? And why are you holding Allison’s pen.” Was the only words that left Scott’s mouth as he was wondering who this stranger was, who happened to have very similar hair to Allison and had the courage to pick up the one thing he had left of Allison. 

 

“Hello, Scott.” It was pure, it was short and it felt so right to say his name again. Turning around she pulled down the zipper a little bit and gave him a soft smile, “Hope I didn’t scare you.” 

 

“Allison… Allie?!” He barely managed to speak out before she stole his words by holding up a finger. “I know… I know this must be confusing and all and it still is to me but just know, I didn’t die 5 years ago, I didn’t leave you, Lydia and Stiles alone. Those evil guys were going to do something more horrifying than me dying. My dad put a stop to that, reason why I am here today.. I know what you’re gonna say, “how could you do it” “Why not talk to me sooner” “Why come back now” and so on. I know and all but I just wanted to say sorry. I’m so sorry about all of this.” 

 

Standing still while shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she nervously clapped her hands together as she looked up at him again. “Can you please say something?” She expressed while taking a few steps forward, trying her best to keep herself as lockdown and not run up and wrap her arms around his neck. 

 

“Allison.” 

 

The word of her name coming from his lips in the most sincere way, with so much passion and love behind it, she could almost feel the blowback from it. Quickly stepping towards her, his hand came up to her neck as his lips found hers, hungrily and desperately over the fact his first love was back, alive and breathing. “I am never letting you go again, got it? You belong right here, in front of me and in my arms” He breathed out as his lips found hers again, locking his fingers with hers, same hand who held their pencil.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
